own_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon
Personal Info Gender: Male Age: 13,001 yrs. Height: 5ft 9 Weight: Over 100,000 Tons (Can make himself light weight however) Birthdate: 10/29/???? (Year unkown due to age) Race: American Species: Immortal/Demon/Shape Shifter/Spirit Relevant Characters Crimson (Close Friend) Blood Hunter (Close Friend) Blood (Close Friend) Green Hunter (Close Friend) Moona (Sister) Aurastar (Deceased Pet) Icicle (Pet, Aurastar's replacement) Leo (Dog Friend) Fireflare (Dog Friend) Papa Moon '''(Father) Cresent (Close Friend, 'Joking' Buddy) Cresenta (Close Friend) Likes/Dislikes Likes: Being friendly to others, animals, hunting, Aurastar, Cresent, Cresenta, nature, peace, helping others, flying, stopping evil, being with his family *He considers everyone he knows as his family*, cooking, baking, swimming, everything good, everything that can't turn evil. Dislikes: Everything evil, being alone, the death of others, cigar/cigarettes, alcohol, smoking, drinking, drugs, people pulling his tail, people who harm his family, his family getting hurt, leaving his family. Appearance Skin color: Very bright pink, almost white Fur Color: Creamish-tan Hair: Reaches to his central back, jet black, straight Eyes: Bright sapphire blue cat eyes (Certain forms or his demonic rage make his pupils bright red, while for rage only, his eyes will turn bright red with the his pupils remaining black.) Outfit: A purple tuxedo with a long tail at the end and matching long purple pants. He also has polished black men dress shoes. He wears a mask the same color as his outfit. He wears a bright red long tie to go with his outfit. Body: Moon's body is built and very muscular, though he doesn't have a 6 pack. His muscules are easily hidden under his clothes. Because he's an immortal and much like his father, he has no genitalia. However, he's the only immortal in existance to be able to hold and give birth to child without the need of a genitalia. He only has the lower body of horse without the gentials. He has 7 layers of fur. Other: He doesn't have human ears. He has Rottweiler ears instead on the top of his head. He has a beautiful, long, shiny, black horsetail that can often be seen starting from under the tail of his tuxedo to the central length of the tail (tuxedo). Personality Moon is a very friendly man and isn't afraid to speak the truth. However, he would't call someone ugly since he sees everyone as a beautiful person, inside and out. His sweet and peacful nature never stops him from pursuing and killing anything evil. He's very protective over the ones he loves but doesn't stop them from doing what they please unless he knows or senses something will go terribly wrong. It's very hard to get him angry as he's always in a calm, joyful state. When he is angry, he can to be hostile to those who dare mess around with him. History Moon's considered an orphan because his father left him the moment he was born, leaving him to live on his own. He has no mother, due to the fact that he was only made with love, spiritual energy, and Papa Moon's DNA *This the reason why Moon is an immortal, shape shifter, demon, and spirit.*. Moon gets a visit from his father but only rarely. During his youngest stages of life, Moon was helpless and alone. He met his cousin, Moona at the age of 3. Along his life long journey, he met Crimson, Star, Green Hunter, Blood Hunter, Blood, Rose, and Tulip. Due to his sweet nature, he became really great friends with all of them. At the age of 4, Moon found an abandoned pup that looked much like Shorai (Blood Hunter's demon dog). He took him in and decided to name him Aurastar because of how much the pup reminded him of the Aurora Borealis and the fact that his personality and unique appearance made him shine like star. At the age of 12,978, he met Cresent, Silver, Springfield, Gold, Spring, and Cresenta. He became friends with all of them but had a special bond with Cresent because of his jokester personality and the fact that, despite how big he is, he has a soft side to him. From that point, he mostly hung out with him and Cresenta because of how well Cresenta and Moona got along. Triva - Moon's pupils will turn red in some of his forms. However, it does not represent rage. - Though Moon doesn't ave a genitalia, he has fur that sticks out, much like a puffy or cotton ball. This was based off a Beartic. Though, he has the lower half of a horse with the puff instead of the lower half of a Beartic. - Moon is the 2nd oldest immortal, with '''Papa Moon being the 1st. - Due to how much a good man he is, Moon never curses for any reason. Category:Male OC's